bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 64(Team guppy challenge)
Transcripts __________________________________________________________________________________ At the desert Molly: the day of the team guppy challenge is all so great. Gil: Goby I won't be on your team afraid there's nothing I can do sorry but I'm being on Artie's team. Goby: (sighs). Molly: uh oh goby needs me I better call the genies.glimmer chloe are you there. (At glimmer and chloe's place) Chloe: the team guppy challenge is a bubbletucky tradition.want a ride Scarlett and Isaiah. Glimmer: Hold up Chloe we'll continue with the ride later it's molly she needs our help. Molly: glimmer and chloe my genies divine through this special chance some wishes you'll grant. Glimmer: I'm glimmer. Chloe: i'm Chloe. Both: your genies divine charm-a-kazoo your best friends are on the way. (After the song,molly's necklace came to life and out come glimmer and Chloe and then their carpet disappeared and they hugged Molly.) Molly: I'm so glad you're here,I need your help. (After talking,The race was about to start) Gil: You're going down Rupert. Rupert: In your dreams losers,I race is in the bag. Julia: remember loser has to be the guppy servant for a year. Artie: I have to remember that. Gil: of course you have to remember. Mr grouper: The first racer through the portal and to the finish line wins the team guppy challenge.On your mark starting Place.Get set get ready.Go! (And they're off goby is on his roller skates.) Goby: I'm roller skating,I'm roller skating,whoa I'm falling I'm falling. (Goby slips and falls,Meanwhile with the girls.) Molly: uh guys I think it's a good good good time to use the brakes. Glimmer: goby. Chloe: are you alright. Goby: of course not,it's just that I'm not good at roller skating that's all. Molly: it's alright goby. Glimmer: yeah most people are not good at something. Chloe: yeah when I'm not good a doing things people can't do. Glimmer: I agree. Molly: by the way we better put our pedal to the metal and floor it. (The genies and goby get inside and got back on track,The race is still on Molly and goby gets some speed by driving over a turbo ramp.) Both: woo-hoo. Rupert: so long losers and say hello to my best guppy lock jam. Goby: (gasps)oh no Rupert jam up the rest of the track we're doomed. Molly: Hmm we need to go faster,drive over that turbo ramp. Both: whoo-hoo. Rupert: no. Molly: now let's see if Rupert likes a taste of his tnt food. (Rupert and his team steers left and right but goby lights the string and the tnt goes kaboom) Rupert: let's see of you like those missiles losers. Goby: (yelps)missiles underground.missiles underground. Both: (screaming). Molly: turn left fast turn right faster. (The missiles explodes the two keep racing until a disco ball is right in their way.) Goby: molly watch out it's a dancing disco ball. Molly: no prob goby. (Molly presses a button and their trapped inside a disco ball.) Goby: great now were inside a disco ball. Molly: but it's fun. (The guppies danced Gil and artie passed them.) Gil: whoo-hoo.y'know what else is fun?in the lead. Boris: we have the lead now.bye bye loser. (Rupert grabs a boot and Gil and artie got kicked out.) Gil: whoa. Horis: nobody is gonna catch us. Rupert: I'm sure this might be the best place and best of all no one will ever cross the bridge. (Boris freezes the bridge but the break and boris gasps and stop.) Oona: deema I think it would be a good time to use the brakes! (The guppies stopped.) Rupert: uh I definitely should've waited until we crossed the bridge before I could freeze it. Deema: oh great. (Notice the people stopped too and stared at the guppies.) Deema: (to everyone)don't look at me.it was Boris who done it. Molly: we're gonna catch up. Goby: yikes the bridge is out.what should we do? Molly: (gulp)I never thought we would do this but it's important. Computer: thank you for pressing the self destruct button. Goby: oh great. Molly: you got the baseball launchers. Goby: yup got the grappling hook. Molly: yes. They both fall off the bridge Both: (screaming). Molly: now what. Goby: I sugget we try eject mode. Computer: thank you for pressing the ejection button remember to take a parachute with you guys have a nice day.thank you. Goby: now you tell us. Deema: it's okay it's alright it also has an airbag. Oona: well that dramatic let's go. Molly and goby's cars lands in a hole Computer: to order a parachute please call our help desk.self destruct in 3,2,1. Molly and goby's car explode Goby: wow that was dramatic. Molly and goby lands in a sand pit Deema: boy that was a relief. Gil: I don't always care but I'm losing the race. Sand pit Horis: why are we stopping?we're in the lead. Moris: boris look out some goats are in the way. Boris: I know an idea. Boris press the button and woke up some goats. Molly: now what. Goby press the button so did molly then out came wheels. Molly: awesome. Goby: (gasps)(coughing). Molly: (gasps)(coughing). Bors: yoo hoo losers. Molly: uh oh the laser is gonna aim it at us.we're doomed! Goby: I say we try Chicken mode! They both press the chicken mode button and they eject themselves up as the laser hit the sit vechicle and explode Both: (Screaming). They land in a palm tree Goby: what should we do. Molly: (gasps)Deema's robot dog rover. Goby: let's go. They hitch a ride on Deema's robot dog Gil: this is so much fun. Bobo: whoo yeah. The entrance to the cave is blocked Boris: step mode go. Deema: uh molly I think it's a good time to use the brakes. Molly: (gasps). Oona: now what. Nonny: oh great now we're losing the race. Molly: I'll go and take a look.oh no boris block the cave now we can't get inside. Oona: game over molly we're doomed and we're losing the race. Deema: hey where's goby? Nonny: goby? Oona: goby where are you? Deema: goby where did you go? Molly: we'd better find a way to get in or we'll be out of the race forever. Goby: (offscreen)Don't worry guppy mates I'll help us. Oona: goby there you are we thought you were with gil. Molly: what are you doing up here? Goby: well remember I was teaching how to swing better than me so I'm gonna get inside and whoa nelly we get back in action.inside the cave here i come.whoo-hoo. Oona: uh oh goby i don't think you can get inside because there are boulders in your way because you need something to-. Too late goby bumps into the boulders Oona: get inside. Nonny: goby are you okay? Goby: never better. Molly: no worries everyone I'll do it. (molly presses the button the hand picks up goby.) Goby: whoa. (the hand breaks through the rocks) Deema: now let's get out of here. Goby: oh. Molly: goby no sampling. Gil: awesome hey boris guess what kick this. Boris and his team: whoa. Oona: we're in last place. Boris and his team: whoa. Deema: make that second to last now besides we'll never ever win. Goby: yes we will molly drive over that turbo ramp. Molly: okay. Oona: whoo-hoo awesome we're in the lead. Boris: not for long. Boris presses a button and out came a ray Deema: steamroller mode go. They flatted everything including the ray Molly: that was awesome. Oona: Hey where's goby? Deema: he disappear again. Goby jumps high with his spring shoes. Goby: hello. All: Goby. Goby: hey guys. Molly: oh goby like is said the last time no sampling. She presses a button and a hand came you and grab goby Oona: now let's get outta here. They keep driving until another broken bridge came Molly: (gasps)another broken bridge seriously. Deema: don't look at me molly has stopped. Gil: I'm gonna catch up(gasps)yikes another bridge is out. Gil presses the self destruct button Computer: thank you for pressing the self destruct button. Gil: (gasps)uh oh and oh no. Gil fell off the bridge Gil: (screaming). Gil presses the ejection button Computer: thank you for pressing the ejection button don't forget to take a parachute with you have a nice day thank you. Gil: now you tell us. Molly: let me guess another airbag is gonna pop out. Deema: yes. The airbag came out. Molly: well that was fast let's go. Gil's car lands in a hole Computer: to order a parachute please call our help desk self destruct in 3 2 1. Gil's car explodes Gil: oh great now I'm losing the race. Gil swims to win but falls in a hole Gil: goby help. Deema: uh molly I think it'll be a good time to use the brakes again. Molly: oh right. Goby: Gil what happen. Gil: long story. Deema: I'll help.whoo-hoo.hey gil catch(throws a grappling hook). Gil goes up Goby: so I guess you trusted me after all. Gil: yes yes I do. Deema: now let's get outta here. Gil: hey mister time to foot you back to where you came from. The monster got kick out Molly: awesome we have the lead. Deema: we lost all the racers. The guppies stopped in front of the gates Gil: 2 gates but which to choose. Goby: I guess that lever opens them. Nonny: but left or right? Deema: I know a way(with her x-Ray glasses)right I suggest right. Molly: okay remember we can go wrong but we can go the right way.right? Molly pulls the lever and the right gate opens Computer: the portal will close in 5 minutes anyone who is inside will be trapped forever and for all the alternate thank you. Molly: yikes we'd better hurry. Boris: the gate is open already let's go inside. Moris: but if we go through the portal everyone will be trapped inside forever. Horis: time to call in a helping hand. Molly: the portal is gonna close in 1 minute. Beeps Moris: uh oh hand is almost wearing off. Molly: let's hurry. The hand disappear Gil: we're not gonna fit. Molly: we're too big anyone had a shrinking soda. Goby: I do. Molly shrank everyone including themselves Gil: Boris look out it's a monster and he has a lightning bolt. The monster throws a lightning bolt and hits Boris's car Boris: run. Boris and his team ran as fast as they could Boris: jump. Boris and his team jump and the portal closed and the monster hits and is trapped Monster: I will have revenge. Mr grouper: here they come and the winner for the team guppy challenge is ... the bubble guppies. Boris: no we didn't do it(crying)my sweet best race ever(crying). Molly: I also have boot power to foot you. The end Category:Episodes Category:Sports themed episodes